Palabras
by Dark Moon 00
Summary: Por que a veces, cuando pierdes algo importante, solo hacen falta las palabras adecuadas para hacerte sentir mejor ...Yukio x Karin x Toshiro :3


**ola ¿Cómo están mis lectores?, espero que muy bien ñ.ñ, pues les traigo acá este one shot que paso por mi mente en fin no les quito más su tiempo asi que a leer ¡**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gris, un color triste, deprimente, no podía evitar odiarlo. kami sama siempre precisamente "_ese dia"_, de los 365 del año. Por extraño que pareciera la atormentaba pintando los cielos de ese color.

Suspiro con pesadez, estaba harta de que todos a su alrededor, la miraran con preocupación, otros con pena, pero definitivamente de lo que más estaba harta era de _fingir. _

Así es, fingir que estaba bien, feliz, como si no le afectara lo que ocurrió tres años atrás. "_ese acontecimiento"_ que la marco de por vida. No podía permitirse ser débil, no le quedaba de otra que aguantarse, guardar todo ese dolor para ella sola. Con el único propósito de no preocupar a nadie de su familia, lo cual era inútil. Pues ellos, esas personas la conocían perfectamente y con solo mirarla a los ojos, eran capases de ver más allá de las sonrisas fingidas y los falsos "_estoy bien" _ que ella, por solo una vez quisiera que creyeran.

La azabache caminaba por las calles sin rumbo fijo, buscando solamente encontrar un lugar en el que nadie de los que conocía fuera capaz de encontrarla, no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola.

Llego a lo que parecía ser un riachuelo, se sentó a la orilla de este mirando su reflejo en el agua, "_que patética me veo, estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí me regañarías, ¿no es así toshiro?" -._penso.

Ante este pensamiento, sintió como un frio recorría su interior, se abrazó a sus rodillas intentando así darse un poco de calor. Definitivamente pensar en él no la ayudaba en nada, sino todo lo contrario, y es que él era el culpable de su dolor.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro, _"ella y el",_ desde niños fueron los mejores amigos, compartieron sueños, metas, secretos. Él siempre estuvo a su lado incluso cuando su madre murió, pasaron tantas cosas juntos que fue inevitable que ella se enamorara, así es, había caído en esos a su parecer estúpidos sentimientos. Claro que al pasar el tiempo cambio de parecer, nunca olvidaría cuando se había armado de valor para decir lo que sentía y mucho menos la alegría que la invadió al ser correspondida por él.

Pero ahora era diferente, el ya no estaba con ella, se había ido para siempre, dejándola sola con ese amor, lo peor es que no podía culparlo. Los momentos que paso a su lado los recordaba solo ese día. "_20 de octubre", _fue esa fecha cuando su vida cambio completamente pasando de la completa felicidad de un compromiso, al dolor más grande que jamás se hubiera imaginado sentir.

Algo dentro de ella le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara ir, que le pidiera que se quedara. Mas no fue así, prefirió dejar ese presentimiento de lado, sin imaginarse que esa tarde gris sería la última que lo vería.

Una gota de agua cayó en su cien, resbalando por su rostro dejando a su paso un trayecto húmedo como si fuera una lagrima, la azabache salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir la fría gota, levanto el rostro para mirar el cielo gris, triste, deprimente. Las gotas cayeron una tras otra dando paso a la lluvia.

A ella no le importaba si se mojaba o no.

-odio la lluvia-. Dijo en un susurro.

-¿entonces porque estás aquí?-. pregunto una voz que la azabache conocía perfectamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al levantar la mirada y verlo a "el", hay junto a ella.

-Yukio…-. Salió de sus labios el nombre de aquel chico rubio, de ojos verdes, al que conocía desde hace algún tiempo.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-. No pudo evitar ponerse a la defensiva, ese chico Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, era una completa molestia desde que lo había conocido se la pasaba haciéndole la vida de cuadritos, "¿_porqué de todas las personas tenía que ser precisamente el que la encontrara?"._

-aun no has contestado mi pregunta-. respondió en ese tono calmado que tanto molestaba a la azabache. De cierta manera esa chica le interesaba, nunca había conocido a alguien así como ella, fuerte, decidida, valiente, testaruda, eran algunas de sus actitudes. Normalmente las chicas que conocía, eran de familias ricas, en resumen unas interesadas, superficiales, vacías, sin metas ni deseos de ser algo más que la esposa de un rico empresario o algo por el estilo.

Pero ella no era así, sino todo lo contrario. Aunque ahora que la miraba así bajo la lluvia, con esa expresión ausente a la realidad, se veía tan _"frágil"._

De algún modo, eso le molestaba no solo por ver esa faceta de la chica, más bien, era por el hecho de que había cosas en la vida de la azabache que no conocía y que al parecer le causaban dolor.

-déjame en paz Yukio-. Karin ya no podía, no más bien, ya no quería decir ni una palabra más.

El rubio, de inmediato supo que algo andaba muy mal, porque si fuera en otras circunstancias estaba casi seguro que le diría algo como "_cállate idiota", o "vete al demonio, esto no te importa", _algo así pero en su lugar lo llamo por su nombre.

-¿Qué te sucede karin?-. Se desconocía a sí mismo, nunca jamás se atrevería si quiera a preguntar por el estado de otras personas, pero con ella era diferente.

-yo….es tan doloroso…él se fue -. Con cada palabra la voz se le apagaba más y más –yo lo amaba-. Termino de decir más para sí misma que para su acompañante.

Yukio se sentía entre triste al saber que la kurosaki amaba a otro y molesto al verla así, que aunque no lloraba se veía apagada.

-"el" ¿te abandono?-. Pregunto esperando una respuesta.

Al ver que la azabache negaba con la cabeza, no sabía porque de alguna manera se sentía aliviado.

-el murió hace tres años-. Se sentía algo confundida, ¿Por qué le estaba contando esto a su rival?, ¿sería acaso que ya no podía cargar con esto sola?, tenía muchas dudas pero ya no importaba, no estaba con ánimos de nada.

- sabes no es malo tener momentos de debilidad-. Dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de ella.

Karin estaba sorprendida, al parecer no era la única que tenía "_un momento de debilidad", _como le había dicho.

-cuando amas a una persona, se queda en tu corazón para siempre-. Eso le había dicho su madre a el rubio.

La kurosaki jamás pensó que yukio dijera algo así, ¿de dónde saco tan hermosas palabras?, de inmediato la imagen de toshiro llego a ella, el la conocía por ser fuerte, una chica con carácter, de seguro si la viera ahora en ese estado la regañaría hasta que se cansara. Volteo a ver el cielo, al parecer la lluvia había cesado, las nubes comenzaban a disiparse dejando ver el cielo azul.

-¿sabes? Yukio yo odio los días grises, ya que son muy deprimentes-. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continúo – pero hoy comprendí, que tal vez no son tan malos pues te permiten tener un momento de debilidad-. Termino de decir la kurosaki.

Ahora todo estaba claro para ella, "_si amas a una persona, se queda en tu corazón para siempre"_, y era verdad, hitsugaya toshiro siempre seria su primer amor y jamás lo olvidaría, seguiría adelante con su vida eso era seguro.

Yukio por su parte no pudo evitar sonreír, la karin que conocía estaba de vuelta.

Ambos se levantaron del piso, estaban todos empapados, sería un milagro que no se enfermaran.

-gracias Yukio-. Susurro la azabache. El rubio la escucho perfectamente, pero el deseo de molestarla lo invadió.

-¿perdona dijiste algo?-. pregunto

-yo no dije nada debe ser tu imaginación-. Contesto con fastidio.

-bueno como sea, tengo que ir a cambiarme de ropa nos vemos kurosaki-. Se despidió el rubio de ella, ahora estaba decidido no importa como pero quería ganarse el corazón de esa chica.

Karin miraba por donde momentos atrás se había ido Yukio, "_quien diría que ese idiota seria el que le levantara el ánimo", _estaba por irse, después de todo ella también estaba empapada, pero al dar la vuelta su corazón se detuvo al ver a un chico de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa delante de ella. ¿Cómo era eso posible?.

-Toshiro-. Dijo en un susurro.

-si soy yo karin, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo así que quiero pedirte por favor que sigas adelante, si es necesario olvídame, pero no sigas sufriendo-. los ojos turquesa de él reflejaban preocupación.

-no seas idiota niño de primaria, tú siempre vivirás en mi corazón-. Camino hasta quedar frente a él, cada palabra le costaba mucho decirlas, pero tenía que.

-y tú siempre estarás en el mío-. La miro a los ojos –algún día nos volveremos a encontrar hasta entonces se feliz karin-. Al terminar de decir esto, se acerco lo suficiente como para posar sus labios sobre los de ella, fue un beso fugaz. karin por instinto cerro los ojos para así sentir el ultimo beso de su amado. cuando abrio sus ojos sonrió al notar que estaba completamente sola.

Era extraño, algo dentro de ella le decía que se volverían a encontrar. Entonces tomo una decisión, ella sería feliz por él y por ella por ese futuro que nunca llegaron a tener. _Hasta entonces_.

-se libre Toshiro-. dijo las palabras al viento mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí, ahora que me fijo creo que este one shot tiene un poquito de ****occ , etto tambien no se si sea un yukikarin o un hitsukarin asi que lo dejare como un yukio x karin x toshiro nos leemos no olviden dejar sus reviews me animan a seguir bye bye.**

**PD: perdonen lo de la madre de yukio, es que yo queria que el dijera esas palabras y no se me ocurrio otra personaje para que se las dijera a yukio xD**

**PD2: batalle mucho para subirla pues fanfiction, le ponia muchos errores de ortografia x( espero y se allan corregido ya para acabar, muchas gracias al consejo de michi noe espero haber captado bien lo que me decías xD **


End file.
